La Chasse
by KeikoSp
Summary: Les Hommes ne sont pas les seuls êtres vivants possédant une conscience en se monde, dans l'ombre se cache une guerre entre deux races mythique. Naruto est chassé et un jour il va rencontrer un de ses bourreaux dans son propre lycée, celui-ci ne va pas immédiatement l'identifier et va se lier avec son "gibier". Que se passeras-t-il une fois la vérité dévoilée ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le monde n'est pas remplis que de choses censées, il y a des choses inexplicables et échappant aux regards du commun des mortels, tous les meurtres ne sont pas commis par de simples assassins, et certains accidents n'ont rien de naturels.

Ce sont des phénomènes surnaturels.

Un peu comme ce qui se raconte dans les films ou dans les livres, sauf que tout est faux, la réalité du monde paranormal est tout autre.

Il y a deux sortes d'être étranges : les vampires, mais enlevez-vous tout de suite de votre tête ce que vous savez d'eux, car tout ceci est faux.  
La population des vampires est régit par une famille royale dont l'aîné les diriges .  
Et ces vampires se nourrissent du sang des démons, l'autre race, leurs ennemis depuis le début des temps.

La deuxième race étant donc les démons, il en existe deux catégories : les sous démons, qui sont en grand nombre et les démons supérieurs qui sont du nombre de neuf plus le chiffre est élevé plus le démon est puissant. Ils se nourrissent du sang des vampires.

C'est en fait un cercle vicieux les vampires déteste les démons et se nourrissent d'eux, et les démons déteste les vampires et se nourrissent aussi d'eux. Une guerre sans fin ou les humains ne sont que des dommages collatéraux pour les deux camps.

Il faisait froid, en cette nuit de novembre, dans un appartement situé près d'un lycée et d'une foret , un garçon blond était affalé, genoux a terre, dans son appartement presque vide, oui,aussi vide que sa vie dénuée de tout sens a ses yeux.

Ce garçon âgé de 17 ans était en façade un étudiant solitaire et rejeté. Ces cheveux dorés lui arrivait en dessous des oreilles de façon incontrôlable, il avait des yeux bleus et trois fines cicatrices sur les joues sa physionomie était grande et élancé presque androgyne mais tellement féline que personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. D'autant plus qu'il ne portais que des débardeurs près du corps, des slim taille basse, entourée de chaînes au niveau de ces hanches et mettait des Rangers le tout dans les tons noirs.

Mais les gens ne l'approchait jamais, il l'évitait, et souvent même l'insultait. Pourtant il ne faisait rien de spéciale, lors de son arrivé ici il y a de cela un an, il était entré dans la classe et c'était présenté en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cependant les gens avait _peur _de lui, pas consciemment, certes, mais leurs subconscients leurs envoyaient des signaux de détresse suite à l'aura qu'il possédait pourtant très faible.

Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'un démon. Pourtant, il avait choisi de ne pas participer à cette guerre et voulais vivre une vie sans hécatombes pour une raison aussi futile que la prise de pouvoir.

Ce blond se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, et il n'était pas n'importe-quel démon, cependant il s'était imposé un seau pour diminuer sa force de quatre-vingt pour-cent et son aura presque dans sa totalité.

Seul la pleine lune affaiblissait ce seau sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique se soit. Alors, chaque nuit de pleine lune , son aura étant « relâché » des démons ou des vampires l'attaquaient. Car oui, étant donné qu'il était démon il était chassé par les vampires mais aussi par les démons pour avoir déserté la bataille.

Pour résumer Naruto était haït par les démons , les vampires et les humains. Mais ce que ses chasseurs ignoraient, c'est que celui ci était le démon le plus puissant; surpassant presque les vampires « royaux ».

Son deuxième nom n'est autre que Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues.

**Voila la fin du prologue! n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous penser ou si cela vous donne envie d'en connaitre l'histoire ect... Bien évidemment je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Que la chasse commence

**Chapitre 1: Que la chasse commence...**

Le matin venait à peine de ce levé, un horrible son strident produit par le réveil fit émerger Naruto de son profond sommeil, l'objet indésirable alla d'ailleurs s'écraser contre le mur, face a son lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur son plafond blanc, sa chambre faisait trop aseptisée, trop blanche, trop vide.

L'endroit ou il dormait était composé uniquement d'un futon, une armoire en bois et une table de nuit. Rien de plus. La seule chose de personnel dedans étais une petite photo sur sa porte ou se tenais Gaara, son frère adoptif. Il avait les cheveux rouge sang et des yeux turquoise, il portait un simple jean avec un débardeur marron et une paire de basket.

En faite il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et fut adopté très jeune par un démon inférieur voulant avoir un contrôle sur un démon supérieur, se fut de même pour Gaara, démon supérieur à une queue. De ce fait, Naruto ne connaissait pas l'amour d'une famille, mis à pars le roux.

Ils devinrent rapidement très proche, ayant vécu la même expérience d'être transporté d'orphelinat a orphelinat. Après, leur « père », les entraîna sans relâche pour la guerre, que se soit dans l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs comme dans l'apprentissage des différents arts : martiaux, katana, arme a feux etc... Pour devenir de vraies machines a tuer sous son contrôle, d'ailleur le renard fut très vite considéré comme l'un des meilleurs aux combats. Mais le jeune blond ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces combats, et disparu avec son frère a l'âge de 12 ans .

Gaara est tout simplement la seule personne a avoir compris Naruto, que se soit son choix de ne pas prendre part a la bataille ou le fait qu'il comprenne la douleur et la solitude qu'il ressentait.

Il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le roux était parti à la recherche de sa famille restante,une sœur et un frère de nature humaine, il y a de cela 1 ans. Le kitsune était arrivée dans cette ville du nom de Konoha, et il devait l'attendre ici. Il avait même reçu l'ordre de ne pas mourir , que se soit par combat ou par solitude.

Naruto avait _promis_ de survivre, alors il ne le décevrait jamais, il n'avait qu'une seule parole.

Ce fut un matin comme les autres, _enfin presque_. Comme chaque jour après être parti en furie de chez lui, car il avait toujours le truc pour être en retard, le renard s'installa à sa table après s'être fait copieusement sermonner par son professeur,Mr Ibiki, un homme imposant et autoritaire. Avec en prime les injures de ses camarades _pour changer._

Le lycée n'était pas un très grand complexe, ici la plupart de gens se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances, il était composé de quatre bâtiments avec pour centre, une coure avec au nord un accès à la forêt. Les trois premiers bâtiments était destinée a chaque niveau de classe, et le dernier était le bâtiment ayant pour fonction la cantine et l'administration. Naruto était en cet instant au troisième bâtiment, donc en troisième année.

Le professeur continua donc ce qu'il disait avant d'être importuné « par un crétin blond », selon ses dire :

« Donc, reprit-il, demain nous accueilleront un nouvel élève du nom de Sasuke, je vous demanderais donc d'être civilisé pour une fois et de ne pas l'importuner, ce jeune homme est le fils d'un PDG très important mais vous aurez tout le temps de le découvrir par vous-même, reprenons donc le cour ! Par conséquent Mr Uzumaki, je vous demanderais de vous réveiller IMMEDIATEMMENT !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit il les yeux mis clos et la tête levé

-Deux heures de colle demain après les cours !

-Oh nooooon T_T »

Naruto était dans de beaux draps, demain après ces cours il fera nuit... Et c'est pile le jour de la première pleine lune du moi ! Non seulement il va faire encore plus flipper les gens mais en plus avec sa chance un foutu vampire ou démon viendra mettre son nez la dedans ! Autant dire que cela devenait problématique... Si Gaara aurait été la, pas de doute qu'il se serait d'abord foutus de sa gueule et aurait ensuite fait des paris sur le nouveau chasseur, comme "démon ou vampire?"ou bien "combien de temps va t-il tenir celui la?" . Le blond rigola tout seul en imaginant le roux avant de faire lourdement tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

« Misère … qu'est-je fait pour être si malchanceux hein... ? » marmonna-t-il.

De l'autre coté de la ville, un brun venait d'arrivé à Konoha, ses cheveux était court mis a pars deux grandes mèches sur chaque coté de son visage. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise noir et d'un jean sombre. Il avait une carrure fine mais ferme, son dos était droit et il avait les mains dans les poches. Son visage était inexpressif, comme si rien n'avait de réel importance ou interêt. Il n'avait qu'un but en cet instant, et il ne décevrait pas sa famille.  
Le nom de ce brun n'était autre que Sasuke.

« Que la chasse commence... » murmura-t-il.

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, il est plutôt court mais c'est surtout pour mettre l'histoire en place, et en connaitre un peu plus sur l'histoire de notre démon!  
****Je pense poster un chapitre chaque semaine !  
n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos idées et de vos impressions ^w^  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Le nouvel élève

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier à tous ceux qui me soutienne! Sachez que vos commentaires me font plaisirs et que pour moi, vos avis m'intéressent .  
Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, j'aime beaucoup écrire, mais je suis hyper nul en orthographe (hélas) donc je sais, c'est pas très agréable quand on lit, mais je fais de mon mieux pour en éviter un maximum! **

**Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 2: Le nouvel élève.

Le lendemain matin au lycée, Naruto attendais que ses cours commence, aujourd'hui il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt pour ne pas se prendre une autre heure de colle alors que les nuits de pleines lunes débutaient.

A l'instant ou le professeur arrivait, le blond ressentit plus qu'il ne vit une aura inconnue. Il pourrait reconnaître ce genre d'aura à la perfection. Et il paniquait comme jamais. Celle-ci était froide et sombre, pourtant elle attirait les humains comme des aimants, pas de doutes, c'était un vampire.

Naruto se posait beaucoup de questions, pourquoi un vampire viendrait ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Mais la réponse fut tellement évidente qu'elle pouvait être inscrite sur une pancarte que cela ne lui aurait paru plus clair.  
Le vampire venait chasser.  
Il venait pour chasser Naruto et cette fois il ne s'y prenait pas de manière imprévu, non, la famille royale avait envoyée quelqu'un sur place pour repérer et tuer le démon qui leurs échappaient depuis plus d'un an.

Naruto pensait qu'il était littéralement dans la merde, même si il ne pouvait en cet instant être repéré, il suffirait d'attendre ce soir pour qu'il soit démasquer et il n'avait pas du tout envie, mais alors pas du tout, de se battre en dehors de la forêt. Les dégâts serraient beaucoup trop important, et il se pourrait même que quelques humains traînent dans le coin et se fassent tuer, et ça, c'était hors de question.  
Les humains ne devaient jamais connaître leurs existences et pour l'instant cela semblait fortement compromis.

Le vampire entra enfin dans la classe, sa peau laiteuse faisant ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux ébène, semblait attirés toutes les personnes présentes, le blond, lui, regardait à travers la fenêtre, il semblait ailleurs, pourtant, il étudiait le moindre des gestes que le chasseur faisait.

Le professeur annonça une fois le nouvel élève a ces cotés « Je vous présente, donc Sasuke Uchiwa, celui dont je vous avais informé sa venu dans notre établissement »

_Uchiwa... ?_ _Oh non ne me dites pas que... ils...ils ont carrément envoyés un type de la famille royale elle même ! Oh bordel de merde ! J'dois prévenir Gaara ! _

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa mâchoire en serait presque tombé sur la table tellement le choque se fit grand, mais il se reprit bien vite en affichant sa mine ennuyée.

Les Uchiwa était les plus puissants vampires, le blond en était conscient, ce n'était pas pour rien que le système monarchique vampirique était basé sur eux, car leurs pouvoirs dépassait de loin celui des autres. Quiconque entendait ce nom tremblait, les seuls capables de leurs tenir tête était les démons supérieurs mais ce genre de combat était difficile car leurs puissances étant presque identique, il était impossible de déterminé à l'avance l'issu que prendrait la bataille.

Naruto était pétrifié, il faudrait qu'il parte loin de cette ville mais si il faisait sa, Gaara ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui envoyer d'une façon, un peu spéciale, un signal d'urgence.

De son coté Sasuke observait les élèves de la classe, ils paraissaient tous tellement ennuyeux a ses yeux qu'il avait envie de tourner les tallons et de partir dormir sous un arbre.

Il en avait assez d'être collé par chaque personnes qu'il rencontrait ou croisait, cependant, un éclat blond attira son attention, car celui ci ne semblait pas de soucié de son arrivé dans ce lycée , il agissait simplement, observant la forêt a travers la vitre sans rien faire d'autre.  
_Etrange...Mon aura devrait l'attirer et pourtant..._

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur cela ! Non il devait retrouver un démon récalcitrant et ce soir serait parfait car selon les informations récoltées, il était repérable pendant la pleine lune. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur lui que se soit en journée ou la nuit sans que la lune ne soit ronde.

D'un autre coté il n'y avait pas grand mal à se divertir, et puis, après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser avec un humain. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était laissé distraire.

Malgré le fait que Sasuke était à la limite de la misanthropie, il n'en restait pas moins curieux, ce qui parfois provoquait ce genre de paradoxe. Si on résumait la situation, c'était un peu du genre : "Je déteste être remarqué et suivis par une dizaine de toutous, mais, pourquoi celui la ne me regarde pas ? Et si j'allais jouer avec lui !"  
A première vue cela pouvait-être de l'orgueil mal placé, mais non, il était tous simplement d'une curiosité maladive.

Le brun, après avoir écouté sans vraiment y faire attention, le professeur, se dirigea vers la table du blond et s'assit à côté de lui.  
Naruto, qui avait suivit sont mouvement du coin de l'œil, fit une légère grimace avant de se reprendre aussitôt et de continuer à fixer les bois.  
Pourquoi venait-il à coté de lui alors que tout le reste de la classe était près à viré son voisin pour l'avoir près de lui? En cet instant, les filles ( qui étaient une grande majorité de la classe) se battaient entre elle pour lui, et les quelques garçons restant semblait le respecté au point de se prosterné devant lui ( bon j'exagère UN PEU, mais tout de même...).

Sasuke était vraiment étonné, il n'avait pas eu ne serais-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Il avait prit la décision, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature, d'engager la conversation:

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

Le kistsune se retourna et répliqua en le regardant de manière désintéresser:  
-Tu sais la politesse indique qu'une phrase de salutation est de mise, lorsque l'on s'adresse à quelqu'un. Donc, Bonjour à toi aussi. Et pour répondre à ta question, mon nom ne te regarde en rien, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis." Et il retourna à la contemplation des arbres.

Sasuke était... sur le cul. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots face à cela. Ce garçon était vraiment très intéressant, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un humain pareil.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le vampire ne remarqua pas qu'une chose rose ( communément appelée fille) c'était accroché à lui et criait dans ses oreilles:

-Bonjour Sasuuuuuuuuuke-kun ! Moi je m'appelle Sakura, viens plutôt t'asseoir à côté de moi et puis tu n'as pas à te forcer de parler à un monstre!  
-Un monstre? Répondis indifféremment Sasuke toujours dans ses pensées.  
-Oui ici tous le monde l'appelle le monstre!

La voix du professeur s'éleva dans la classe, tout le monde en avait presque oublié son existence jusque la:

-MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT ! Tout le monde, retournez à votre place sans discuter ! Et toi Naruto, tache d'être plus aimable sinon tu gagne une heure de colle en plus de celle de ce soir!

-Oh nooooon pas une autre heure de colle j'ai fait exprès de ne pas arrivé en retard pour éviter ça!

-Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux!

-Oui oui..."

Le renard était passablement énervé, non seulement un vampire venait taper la discussion avec lui, mais en plus, ce même vampire venait foutre encore plus le bordel dans sa vie alors qu'elle était déjà relativement épique!

Le repas du midi arriva plutôt vite. Naruto, comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers le self, pris un maigre repas et s'installa à une table isolée au fond de la salle.

En fait, si il ne mangeait pas beaucoup c'était tous simplement parce que en réalité, il ne mangeait pas du tout de nourriture humaine. Le seul truc humain que son organisme ne rejetait pas automatiquement était les ramens, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était le cas, et puis de toute façon cela lui permettait de jouer la comédie d'homme normal, car disons le franchement, ne rien manger le midi pendant toute une année était louche.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à "manger", quelqu'un s'installa à sa table.

Le vampire.

_Je crois que Gaara m'avait fait une remarque du genre "tu es un aimant à ennuis ma parole" _ _en fait le terme qu'il aurait du utiliser c'est plutôt " tu attire toutes les pires emmerdes du monde mon vieux" et après il aurait rigolé comme un psychopathe..._

**A suivre!  
**

**Voila j'ai posté un peu en avance ce chapitre, il est un tout petit peu plus long mais pas tant que sa ... En faite il y a de forte probabilité que les chap' soit de plus en plus long au fil du temps!  
J'espère que se chapitre vous as plus les trucs paranormaux vont pas trop tardé ( en fait au chapitre suivant ça devrait commencer) pour les combats il faudra encore attendre un peu et pour la romance aussi ! Sa ne sera pas très long a venir mais bon je vais pas les faire se rencontrer et paf! ils s'aiment ( non se serait carrément trop nul, faut des complications et tout! XD )  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et encore une fois, Gomen pour les fautes!**


	4. Chapter 3 : La transformation

**Suite au reviews très encourageantes que j'ai reçu, j'ai posté avec un peu d'avance une suite ! Je vous remercie beaucoup!**

**L'histoire avance, et comme promis, les premiers évènements paranormaux débutent!  
**

**Bonne Lecture ^w^  
**

Chapitre 3: la transformation

Le vampire était assis la, avec son « copieux » repas , en face de Naruto et il le fixait sans aucune pudeur, ses yeux reflétaient un profond... amusement ?

N'empêche que cela ne plaisait pas du tout au Kistune qui était en train de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir autant de chance ( la bonne blague) , en cet instant il se sentait profondément ...blasé.

L'Uchiwa pris une nouvelle fois l'initiative de la conversation :

« -Bonjour Naruto-san , ravis de te rencontrer.

-... (profondément blasé je vous dit ! , il avait même envie de plonger sa tête dans son repas par dépit)

-Cette fois tu ne peux m'ignorer, j'ai utilisé toutes formes de respect.

-En effet, n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas envie de te parler .

- Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il est préférable de ne pas rester avec moi c'est tout.

-En quel honneur ?

-Parce que.

-Ce que tu peux être loquace dis-moi...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel

_Et moi je me demande pourquoi un membre de la famille royale semble s'abaisser à parler avec un supposer humain, l'être le plus insignifiant a leurs yeux ._

Remarquant que le Kistune l'observait, le brun se mit à manger.

_Pfouhahahaa hilarant j'me demande combien de temps il pourra garder sa dans le ventre cet abruti de vampire, il faut garder les apparences n'est-ce pas Sasuke.. _

Mais en regardant son plateau, Naruto se souvint qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu de ramens au service... En fait lui aussi se sentais extrêmement stupide en cet instant.

Mais des éléments impromptus firent leurs apparitions : un groupe de trois emmerdeurs professionnel qui détestait littéralement le blond. J'ai nommé, Sakura ( le truc rose qui collait le brun un peu plus tôt) , Saï ( un brun très antipathique) et Kiba ( une sorte de chien brun avec des triangles rouges sur les joues) .

Naruto soupira d'avance.

« Hey Sasuke-kun ! Commença le truc rose. Pourquoi tu continues de rester avec le monstre ? »

Le dit « Sasuke-kun » tiqua, c'est vrai que ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'ils appelaient le blond ainsi, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait légèrement baissé la tête, ses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, les plis de sa bouche étaient un peu tordus comme si il s'empêchait d'exploser.

De son coté le kitsune bouillait intérieurement et était en train de lutter pour ne pas s'énervé, et par ce fait, de fissurer son sceau

_Surtout devant un vampire, la, se serait le comble_

Il prit appuis sur ses bras et se releva d'un coup,la tête toujours baisser et ses bras légèrement tremblants, suite a la contraction de ses muscles pour se retenir au maximum de toutes actions néfastes.

Il devait partir d'ici et vite, ses limites se brisaient.

« C'est bon cherchez pas plus loin vous autres, je m'en vais. Dit-il froidement. »

Il prit son plateau encore plein et passa près de Sakura, celle-ci lui chuchota :

« Tu vas le payer, je t'interdit de l'approcher à nouveau , le monstre »

Sasuke ne comprenait rien du tout, pourquoi se faisait-il repousser et insulter de monstre ainsi ?  
Il partie rapidement à la recherche du blond sans vraiment ce pressé, avec une démarche froide et droite toujours en se posant des questions .

Le kitsune, une fois dans la cour, courut d'une vitesse effroyable, tel qu'aucun œil humain ne pouvait le voir, dans la forêt à plusieurs kilomètres du lycée pour ne pas être repéré trop facilement.

Il fallait qu'il évacue, la , maintenant.

Naruto se retrouva dans une petite clairière d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre environ, entouré d'arbres au feuillage d'automne et aux herbes hautes dont le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes dans les tons rouges et jaunes.

Il se mit à genoux, les mains au sol, tremblant de tout son corps et les yeux étroitement clos, face à l'herbe.

Sa respiration était lourde et profonde, frénétique.

Le silence seulement interrompus par ses halètements pris fin quand un hurlement déchira le vent. Le Kistune avait relevé le buste verticalement, sa tête levée vers le ciel devenus nuageux et ses iris toujours cachés .

Une sorte de lumière rouge/orangée qui semblait sortir de la terre s'enroula autour de lui, en remontant de plus en plus. Une fois que la lumière l'eut englouti totalement, elle se dispersa, comme repoussée par une force, invisible, mais pourtant palpable du bout des doigts .

Un cris cette fois plus félin et rauque franchit ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.  
Ceux-ci n'étaient plus de leurs couleurs bleues, ils étaient désormais de couleurs ambres, tachetés d'un rouge sang.

Ses pupilles étaient étirées comme celles d'un renard de même que ses cicatrices sur son visage c'étaient épaissi tels des moustaches.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés de façon à être au niveau de ses épaules; ses mèches mélangeaient les couleurs du sang, de l'or, et de l'orange d'une flamme. Une fine mèche de cheveux, tressée de perles d'ambre, descendait du coté droit de son visage jusqu'à son torse .

Les ongles de ses mains s'allongèrent de façon à être pointus, et le kitsune les enfonça profondément dans la terre .

Près de sa hanche gauche quelque chose semblait enflammée son débardeur , une fois que les flammes se cessèrent et que vêtement fut réduit à l'état de cendre, on pouvait voir sur sa hanche plusieurs arabesques entrelacées de manière compliquée dont la couleur rouge semblait faite de sang.

Une branche ce cette arabesque s'allongeait sur son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril. Cette branche semblait remuer comme la queue d'un félin, mais celle-ci le brûlait à un tel point; qu'elle avait entraîné l'embrasement du vêtement qui le recouvrait.

Son sceau était fissuré.

Même si il l'était cela restait léger, seul la douleur se faisait ressentir car Naruto avait essayer de toute ses forces de maintenir le sceau, mais cela n'avait eu qu'un effet élastique sur la douleur.

Cependant le point absolument négatif était que par conséquent, une vague de son aura à été projeté, et avec un vampire présent à 30 Kilomètres à la ronde, il avait été forcement repéré par Sasuke.

_Merde, merde et merde! Dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré?! Je sais pourtant que ces trois énergumènes sont particulièrement chiants mais d'habitude je contrôle ma colère... Alors POURQUOI je viens de me transformé bordel!_

Pendant ce temps, alors le brun était à la recherche du blond , celui-ci ressentit la présence d'un démon._  
Que ...? Cela ne devait-il pas se produire les soirs ou la lune est pleine ? Alors pourquoi le démon se manifeste-t-il maintenant?_

Sasuke courut de manière irréelle jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et suivit l'aura brûlante qu'il ressentait. Celle-ci semblait incontrôlé par son propriétaire.

_Finalement le chasseur n'aura pas forcement besoin de joué à cache-cache avec le_ _gibier_

Il se stoppa entre les arbres qui longeaient une petite clairière, dans celle-ci, se trouvait un démon, debout face a lui, le torse dénudé et des yeux de renard semblant attendre le dénouement de cette rencontre fortuite.

_Qui est-il ? Sa silhouette ne me semble pas inconnus..._

_**A suivre MOUAHAHHAAA  
Niark niark, sur ce coup la je suis peut-être un peu sadique :3**  
_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!  
Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes ( je crois que je vais dire cette phrase à chaque chapitre - on est mal barré!)  
**_

_**Je me posait une question je suis en train de me tâter sur la présence d'un lemon... Alors je fais un sondage :**_

Lemon or not Lemon ?

_**Donc voila dites moi ce que vous préféré!  
**_

_**A bientôt :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 4: Que la chasse continue

**Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon mini sondage, et pour répondre de manière générale: Non ne vous en faites pas c'est absolument pas pour tout de suite, le lemon attendra, c'est juste pour quand j'écrirais la suite. **

**Je remercie aussi ceux qui me soutienne par commentaires!  
Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 : Que la chasse continue.

Sasuke était face à son gibier, la pluie commençait à tomber , le ciel devenait sombre et nuageux, et tout deux furent très vite tremper, l'eau ruisselant dans leurs cheveux, dégorgeant sur leurs vêtements. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouvé l'image du démon agréable, le mélange de l'eau et de la posture féline alors qu'il était torse nu, lui donnait l'aspect d'une dangerosité incontrôlée, allant au grès de ses envies.

En voyant la position du renard, Sasuke se demanda même en cet instant, qui était vraiment le chasseur et qui était le chassé, mais il se reprit bien vite, il ne devait pas penser ça. Son seul et unique objectif était de ramener la tête de ce minable à son père. Et en moins d'une seconde Sasuke avait fait apparaître son arme : un grand katana noir sans garde de forme cubique qu'il nommait Kusanagi .

Ses yeux devinrent rouge incrusté de 3 virgules noires, il paraissait d'une dangerosité gracieuse en cet instant malgré l'eau qui souillait ses habits si impeccable habituellement .

Naruto vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il n'était guère étonné, car c'était l'atout principale que possédait les Uchiwas, c'était même l'une des plus grande légende racontée par les vampires, celle-ci disait que les vampires étaient les maîtres des démons, et ses yeux appelés "Sharingan" servait à les contrôlé afin d'être sur que leurs esclaves ne se rebelle pas. Bien évidemment la suite racontait comment les démons réussirent à abolir leur esclavage et à déclenchés une guerre entre deux races.

Naruto fit donc apparaître l'une de ses armes après que le brun eut dégainé Kusanagi. Celle-ci était un katana court, sans garde, et il était de la même couleur que le sang mélangé à des arabesques noires.

Le vampire s'élança à une vitesse telle qu'aucune feuilles, aucune brindilles, ne fut déplacées. Il s'apprêtait à taillader le démon qui était désormais à quelque centimètre de sa lame. Cependant sans qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoique se soit, le kitsune arrêta sa lame avec la sienne d'un infime geste , sans bouger, de manière parfaitement immobile comme si il avait arrêté une simple feuille de papier .

Sasuke peinait à garder la position de son sabre et en un mouvement fit un bon en arrière, son épée en position de défense. Naruto, lui, fit tomber son bras armé nonchalamment près de son corps et dans son autre main qui était resté près de sa hanche, se tenait encore le fourreau de son sabre. Il se déplaça à peine, de façon à se mettre juste en face de son chasseur.

Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, il tentait d'établir une stratégie offensive, mais pris d'une nouvelle curiosité il interrogea le démon :

« Et bien pour un démon tu m'a l'air de savoir te débrouiller, quel est ton rang ?

-Mon rang importe peu, et je ne vois pas en quoi un membre de la famille royale est intéressé par ceci, après tout, ne pensez vous pas que nous vous sommes inférieurs ?

-Certes, simple indiscrétion de ma part. Donne moi au moins ton nom, que je sache qui je tue.

-Quelle politesse ! N'est tu pas censé connaître ce genre de procédé en vue de ton rang, vampire ?

_Tiens c'est la deuxième fois que l'on me fait cette réflexion aujourd'hui !  
_

-Autant pour moi je vais reformulé, je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa deuxième héritié de l'empire vampirique, enchanté. Puis-je connaître le nom de votre personne avant que la mort, que je vous donnerais de ma main, ne l'emporte ?

-Hahahaha, tu me fais bien rire vampire ! (Oui malgré la situation Naruto rigolait pour de bon, il était même sur le point de se rouler par terre !) Hé bien tu semble avoir déjà creusé ma tombe ! Mais, très chère Sasuke, la Chasse ne fait que commencer... Ne t'en fait pas, en temps voulu, je te le dirait … Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop le temps de papoter, ni de me battre d'ailleurs. Désolé ! »

Et alors que le renard s'éclipsa sans que Sasuke ne puisse y faire quoique se soit, il prononça une dernière phrase comme une légère bourrasque de vent : « On se revoit à la prochaine pleine lune, mais ne m'attends pas ce soir; je ne serais pas la. Et que la chasse continue... ! »

Le brun n'en revenait pas, un être aussi faible qu'un démon l'avait stoppé dans son attaque et en plus il l'avait pris de vitesse ! Couvait-il quelque chose ? Une quelconque maladie ?

Et c'est plongé dans ses pensées, qu'après avoir rangé son arme et résorbé ses yeux, il repartie vers son nouveau lycée.

Après avoir récupéré sa forme humaine et de quoi remplacer son débardeur dont le prédécesseur était devenu de la cendre, Naruto se dirigea en classe, il ne fut même pas en retard, ce qui était vraiment étonnant compte tenu des derniers évènements, lors de cette confrontation il était complètement hors du temps et de l'espace.

Se pouvait-il réellement que les derniers événements ne se soient déroulés en moins d'une heure ? Cela semblait être pourtant le cas.

Quel étrange sentiment était celui de vivre quelque chose semblant provenir d'un autre monde et de revenir dans la réalité humaine.

Cela ne faisait que renforcé le sentiment de solitude que ressentait le renard. Pourtant il y était habitué, comme une seconde peau, à ce sentiment d'être seul. Peut-être trop justement.

Il vit le vampire revenir en classe lui aussi. D'une manière froide et hautaine, il avait visiblement mal digéré d'avoir laissé s'échapper sa proie, ce qui fit rire intérieurement le blond, Sasuke lui ne rigolait pas du tout, il fulminait, à un tel point, que des ondes négatives semblaient emmètre de son corps malgré son apparence figée.

Le Kitsune se disait qu'au moins, il n'aurait sûrement pas l'envie de joué avec le Naruto humain ce qu'il approuvait largement. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas s'être fait identifié, alors il ne voulait pas compliqué les choses encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Et ce fut le cas, le taciturne Sasuke ne lui adressa pas la parole de l'après midi, en fait, il n'adressa la parole à personne, même aux professeurs qui voulaient l'interroger, néanmoins, il prit tout de même le soin de s'asseoir à coté du kistune, qui lui préférait regarder par la fenêtre.

Une fois la journée terminée Naruto partit hors de la ville pour la soirée. Il était hors de question d'affronté deux fois dans la même journée se chère Sasuke.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et le brun, calmé de sa journée d'hier, décida de continuer sont petit jeu avec l'humain Naruto au plus grand damne de celui-ci. Lors de son apparition en classe le brun approcha le renard et dit: "Bonjour Naruto. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Et moi qui croyait que tu avais laissé tomber l'affaire c'est raté...

-Dis moi, hier tu m'as fait une réflexion sur ma politesse, ne devrais-tu pas faire de même?

-M'oui tu n'as pas tord. Bonjour Teme!

-Qu'elle mauvaise langue, dis-moi, pourquoi refuses-tu ma compagnie?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne vaut mieux pas resté avec moi. Je suis un _monstre_.

-Je ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ce que dise les autres, tu ne m'as pas l'air monstrueux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les écoutés

-Pourtant tu devrais...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Rien laisse tomber si tu veux resté avec moi libre à toi, mais je t'aurais prévenus."

_Après tout, cela peut-être marrant. Cependant le comble de l'ironie est qu'un vampire qui tente de me tuer va me sortir de ma solitude... Etrange non ? Tout ça va mal finir je ne dis que ça... _

**A suivre! Bon, je me suis dépêché de vous écrire un chapitre pour ne pas que vous attendiez trop! Du coup benh... c'est court XD**

**La suite très bientôt je vous le promet!**_  
_

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous trouverez é_è**

**N'hésiter pas à me donner vos impressions ou vos suggestions je suis toute ouïe ^w^ Je tacherais de vous répondre bien évidemment!  
A bientôt!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Rapprochement

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Voici la suite! Merci de vos reviews et une petite précision : je ne sais pas si se sera un SasuNaru ou un NaruSasu, alors voila je vous pose la question, que préférez vous?**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que je tente par tous les moyens d'éradiquer de mes récits et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Rapprochement

Naruto avait fini par baisser sa garde vis à vis de Sasuke, en revanche, il restait en alerte, car il n'oubliait pas que chaque nuits de pleine lune, il tenterait de le tuer. Et le jour ou il saurait qui il est vraiment, aucun doute que cela se finira mal.

Cependant malgré toutes les contraintes, il avait accepté la compagnie du vampire.

Ennuie ?

Solitude ?

Amusement ?

Plaisir du risque ou tout simplement masochisme ?

Le kitsune ne savait pas vraiment déterminé la cause de son acceptation du brun.  
En réalité Sasuke _le troublait_, il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi ni pourquoi, mais sa présence le troublait, et ce, sans parler de l'aura vampirique qu'il ne cherchait même pas à masquer.

Une fois la mâtinée passé, Sasuke vit le blond se diriger vers le self.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait inexorablement attirer vers lui. Même si il tentait de faire passer ce sentiment pour de l'amusement comme un chien et son os, il savait tout au fond de lui que malgré l'humanité de Naruto, celui-ci, dégageait quelque chose de spéciale, d'attirant et chaud comme le soleil. Il était sur qu'au fond de lui, le blondinet n'étais pas aussi sec et taciturne qu'il ne le lui montrait. Et il voulait connaître se Naruto là.

Mais pour aujourd'hui il se contenterait de le taquiner et de continuer à faire croire à son esprit que le vampire ne s'amusait avec l'humain que pour faire passer le temps.

Il partit donc rejoindre le Kitsune au réfectoire.

Il était assis à la même table qu'hier, la plus éloigné et isolé des autres et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait réellement chercher à l'approcher , l'on pouvait même voir une sorte de distance de sécurité autour de la table que personne ne franchissait.

Etait-il vraiment possible que les humains est peur d'un de leur congénère qui était si effacé du monde ? En étaient-ils conscient ?

Naruto était en train se dire que les deux derniers jours lui semblait paraître une éternité, c'était probablement le fait que les événements s'était précipité autant pour son identité humaine que pour son identité démoniaque, du a l'arrivée a cet abruti de vampire qui pourtant le touchait.

Car oui, même si il savait que celui ci ne s'approchait de lui que pour faire passer le temps ou pour jouer avec un petit animal de compagnie ( les vampires aimaient qualifiés les humains de hamsters ou de petits chiens) , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé qu'il était la première personne qui cherchait sa compagnie depuis Gaara, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils d'énervement , il était vraiment débile par moment de pensé des trucs pareils alors qu'il n'y avait pas moins d'une journée, le brun cherchait à le tuer !

Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise tirée près de lui.

Sasuke.

« Et bien, ne fronce pas les sourcils ainsi, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge !

Naruto soupira

-Dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi t'obstine-tu à chercher ma compagnie alors qu'il y à des tonnes de gens plus intéressant que moi dans ce bahut ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu es extrêmement intriguant, vois-tu, tout le monde recherche ma compagnie, sauf toi. Et sa m'intrigue.

-Je vois je ne suis donc qu'un rat de laboratoire pour un Uchiwa? Il rigolait de manière ironique.

-Et bien pas vraiment, tu n'imagine pas a quel point c'est reposant de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas ma gratitude et tout le toutim , même si la conversation en elle même n'est composé que de reproches ou de pics.

-Tu m'en dira tant !

-Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est que tout le monde t'évite !

-Ouai, et je me demande aussi pourquoi toi tu ne m'évite pas, ici les gens semble avoir peur de moi.

-Hahahaha ! Peur ? De toi ? La bonne blague ! Mais n'empêche que c'est effectivement ce que semble ressentir les autres.

_Ce vampire est-il si persuader de mon impuissance qu'il ne se doute pas une seconde de mon identité ? Pourtant tout les indices sont la et il ne voit toujours rien. Il sait bien pourtant que l'aura __démoniaque repousse les humains contrairement a celle des vampires qui les attire ,en revanche cela ne provoque aucune attraction ou révulsion chez nos deux races comme dans le cas présent ! _

-Baka, répondis Naruto.

-Hé que de vulgarités! dis-t-il vexé

Naruto éclata de rire, après tout autant bien se marrer des réactions d'un vampire Uchiwa se disait-il.

-Bon aller teme, te vexe pas et mange."

Le renard regarda avec amusement le petit froncement de nez du vampire, puis le retour du masque froid et hautain revenu, l'Uchiwa mangea sans broncher son repas. Quand à lui, il mangeait sans trop de peine grâce aux merveilleux ramens présent dans le menu du jour. _Que dieu bénice le créateur des ramens !_

Une fois la nourriture humaine avalée, le brun prétexta un besoin urinaire pour vider son estomac plein de choses ragoûtantes, dont il semblait retenir avec grande peine une remonté alimentaire immédiate. Une fois le brun partit, le kitsune ne put s'empêché de rigoler un bon coup, suite à la situation.

Il déposa son plateau et il partie de la cantine. Une fois dans les couloirs du troisième bâtiment complètement vide de monde, le blond tentait de trouver un moyen autre que de fuir la ville à chaque pleine lune, d'ailleurs cette nuit il s'en tapait une aussi. (Note: En faite il y n'y a pas exactement deux pleines lunes de suite par moi il y en a une précédant la vrai mais les deux sont rondes... Enfin c'est trop étrange! nous dirons donc qu'il y en deux de suite!)

Alors qu'il continuait ses élucubrations sur le sujet il se heurta, par manque d'attention, à ses trois emmerdeurs professionnels.

_Han non! Pas ces trois énergumènes_ _, manquait plus_qu'eux!

"Tien! Voila le monstre! Débuta Saï

-Tien voila trois cons! Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêché de répondre ça en souriant

-Tu cherche vraiment les ennuis Uzumaki! Répondis Kiba

-Si vous le dites ...

-Tu n'as pas oublié que l'on te devait une petite leçon j'espère? Parce qu'il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu dois rester seul. Je n'apprécie pas du tout le fait que tu oses t'approché de quelqu'un comme Sasuke-kun! Mais pour qui te prends-tu? S'énerva Sakura

Le renard n'ajouta rien, ce qui irrita les trois autres. Ils décidèrent donc de passer à l'action.

Naruto rageait, il se faisait frappé sans bronché, sans bouger ne serais-ce que d'un pouce, car il ne pouvait pas répondre.

_Les apparences encore et toujours..._

Au bout d'un moment il fut contraint de tomber à terre suite a un croche pied de l'un d'entre eux. C'était humiliant, il se faisait frappé dans les côtes, sur le visage, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, de toutes façons il ne sentait rien.

Son visage restait figé, les yeux dans le vague, pour tenter de penser à autre chose plutôt qu'a l'envie de faire couler leurs sangs.

Non il avait promis de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à quelqu'un sauf si sa vie en dépendait; et la, en l'occurrence, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et les trois adolescents ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Pourtant, les coups cessèrent. Le blond étant trop concentré sur son self contrôle, n'avait pas vu arriver Sasuke qui justement le cherchait.  
Celui-ci avait vu noir. Et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui fit se stopper touts mouvements des trois autres, qui partirent en courant.

_Lâches._

Le brun aida le kitsune à ce relevé, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, et s'apprêtait à partir à la suite des ces trois là, sans un mot, pour les égorgés et les vider de leurs substances vitales.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l'énervait autant, mais en cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de les tuer.

Le blond retint le bras de l'Uchiwa, qui se retourna de manière furibonde vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il savait que si Sasuke partait maintenant, il y aurait des morts, et ça c'était hors de questions.

"Laisse-les.

-Pardon?

-Laisse-les!

-Et tu te laisse frapper sans rien faire?

-Exacte. Et si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai promit à quelqu'un qui m'est très chère."

Sasuke ressentit un pincement au coeur qu'il ne chercha pas à analyser et répondit:

"Se ne m'empêche pas de m'occuper d'eux personnellement.

-Si tu fais ça, sa reviendrait au même, puisque se serait ma faute.

-Rien a foutre.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke. Emmène moi plutôt à l'infirmerie.

-Hn. "

Bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin étant donné que ses blessures n'étaient déjà plus, Naruto jugea bon de ne pas le laisser seul avec des envies de meurtres pareils. Et alors que pendant le chemin il se demandait pourquoi le vampire avait réagis ainsi il lui dit un simple "merci".

Une chose était sur, maintenant, un lien , certes petit mais bien présent, c'était formée entre eux.

**A suivre!  
**

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? Bon y' pas trop d'actions mais sa avance , sa avance! **

**Prochain chapitre: surprise de taille! **

**Pensez a répondre à mon sondage: SasuNaru ou NaruSasu?  
**

**A très bientôt et merci !  
Keiko.**


	7. Chapter 6: Arrivé surprise

**Voila la suite je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais je suis blindé de boulot en se moment! J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour votre soutient et vos avis, ils comptes beaucoup pour moi, il m'aide à amélioré mon histoire alors n'hésiter pas, j'y répondrait par message privé si vous avez un compte sinon je mettrais la réponse au prochain chapitre si vous êtes anonyme! **

**Merci pour votre réponse au sondage à la fin du chapitre vous y trouverez une proposition pour savoir si cela vous conviendrai ou non ^w^**

**(mustnaruto: Oui tu peux donner le lien, aucun problème! )  
**

**Bonne Lecture!  
**

Chapitre 6 : Arrivé surprise!

Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand perdait-il son sang froid pour un simple humain ?

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, pendant ses pseudo "cours". Il savait pertinemment que si le blond ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, il aurait probablement tué ces trois enflures, mais, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait par simple amusement ou par obligation comme il le faisait à chaque fois, non, il l'aurait fait simplement et purement par haine. Une haine sans nom, noir et destructrice.

Car il avait haïs, au plus profond de lui, ces êtres faibles pour avoir frappé le blond alors que celui-ci ne répliquait même pas, il avait été sans défense et avait même empêchée le brun de s'en prendre a eux pour "une promesse" disait-il…

Il fixa Naruto de son regard noir en cherchant des réponses, qu'il ne trouva pas bien évidemment.

Une chose était sur c'était que désormais il ne le considérait plus comme quelqu'un d'inférieur à lui et rien que ça, c'était plutôt déstabilisant, étant donné qu'il ne considérait même pas 10 vampires (sur des centaines) à un niveau égal ou supérieur au sien, pour lui le reste était composé de déchets, ensuite venait les humains, des êtres insignifiants et faible et ensuite les démons qu'il considérait encore pire que des esclaves. Mais maintenant il y avait Naruto, humain qui était plus intéressant a ses yeux que n'importe qui d'autre.

_Que m'as tu fait Naruto... ?  
_

Mais avant d'admettre une quelconque réponse à cette réponse, il devait se concentré sur une seule et unique chose : l'élimination de ce sale démon qui devrait montrer le bout de son nez cette nuit! Il était hors de question que le brun se laisse ainsi marcher sur les pieds. La dernière fois il avait été pris au dépourvu c'est tout. Et après son boulot accomplit, il se poserait des questions.

Et c'est dans ces pensées la, que le brun se perdit durant le reste du temps.

Quand à Naruto... Il préférait s'appliquer à chercher une parade pour ce soir , sans pour autant réfléchir un dixième de seconde sur ce qu'il était en train de former avec le brun : un lien beaucoup trop dangereux d'après lui. Il regardait un point invisible à travers la fenêtre, en cherchant un plan coûte que coûte. Oui, c'était pas le moment de pensé à autre chose de bien trop déroutant.

Alors il préférait se concentré sur son lui « démon » plutôt que sur le reste.

C'est ainsi que la journée passa bien vite.

Le brun toujours en plein débat intérieur repartit chez lui dans un état plutôt "déconnecté" du reste du monde, et le kitsune, pensant avoir trouvé un semblant de solutions à son petit problème de lune, ce fit interpeller par le professeur :

« Uzumaki ! Viens la !

-Oui ?

Il se rapprocha du bureau les mains dans les poches d'un air traînant.

-Peux-tu me dire pour quelles raisons, tu as osée séché ton heure de colle d'hier soir ?!

_Merde!_

-Oh naaaaaaaaaaan j'avais complètement oublié monsieur Ibiki ! Veuillez m'excuser.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses débiles ! Pour la peine tu reste ici et tu fait me fais 2 heure de colle immédiatement !

-QUOI ? Mais c'est hors de questions ! Je ne peux pas ! Répliqua t-il complétement paniquer.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Maintenant assis toi la et pas de discutions. Point barre. Et je te surveille! »

_Merde, merde, merde ! J'vais faire quoi moi, dans 1h la lune se lève !_

18H25 Le soleil se couchait.

Naruto était en pleine panique, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution si il ne voulait pas se battre et se faire démasquer en plein dans le lycée , cette solution ne l'enchantait guère, il faudrait qu'il soit extrêmement rapide vis à vis de Sasuke, sinon sa couverture était foutus à n'en point douter.

_Fais chier_

18h47 La lune est montée. C'est l'heure.

L'aura du renard venait juste de commencer à ressortir. Il pris une inspiration et s'approcha de son professeur.

"Monsieur, je dois y aller maintenant, c'est urgent.

-Hors de question tu restes la! répondit l'enseignant sans relevé la tête de sa lecture

-Monsieur..."

Naruto fit légèrement augmenter la puissance de son aura, de façon à faire pliée l'humain fasse à cette sensation animale qu'il dégageait. Ibiki respirait de plus en plus vite en regardant son livre de cour et quand il se mit à regarder Naruto, sa respiration était presque haletante. C'était la respiration d'un petit animal en train de se faire traqué par un autre.

"-Uzumaki, vous pouvez y allez finalement, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien... Je...

-Merci monsieur, j'y vais. Dit-il d'un ton platonique, ses mèches d'or retombant sur ses yeux que l'on ne discernait pas "

Il sortit de la classe et sans préavis se mit à courir à une vitesse folle jusqu'à la foret .

_Désolé professeur, mais je n'avait pas le choix... ça ne m'as pas plus plu qu'a vous, croyez moi. Bon maintenant la phase n°2._

Le Kitsune s'arrêta à une bonne dizaine de kilomètre du lycée en plein milieu des bois.

Il retira son débardeur et il mit sa main sur son sceau, avec un doigt il retraça une branche de l'arabesque rouge sang et il glissa jusqu'à ses abdos, faisant le tour de son nombril. Une lumière rouge pale suivit le tracé sur la peau dorée et la branche de son sceau tantôt effleuré, s'étira et suivit la lumière rougeâtre, une fois arrivé au bout, le sol émit lui aussi une lumière de la couleur d'une flamme cette fois, qui s'enroula autour de Naruto.

Ses yeux étaient clos, et comme la dernière fois, nous pouvions voir ses marques de naissance sur ses joues s'épaissir de façon à devenir des moustaches, ses canines se rallongées pour percé la peau de ses proies, ses cheveux se teindre des couleurs du feu et du sang en plus de l'or lui retombant sur les épaules, ses ongles devenir griffe pour déchiqueter, et enfin , quand il rouvrit les yeux, nous pouvions voir ses pupilles de renard étiré de couleurs ambré taché par le sang. Tous dans son apparence était la pour faire de lui un tueur, un chasseur chassant sa proie.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa poitrine, tel un animal sauvage, le vampire venait de le ressentir et il n'allait pas tarder à arrivé.

Le kistune s'assis contre un arbre de façon nonchalante, attendant son chasseur.

_Je l'ai échappé belle, opération éloignement réussi! maintenant espérons qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas! Que de misère franchement! J'en revient pas d'être obligé de me transformer ; heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de faire le mini rituel sinon aucun doute que j'aurais pu souffrir le martyre comme la dernière fois, et sa, non merci! De toutes façons, je n'ai relâché que 10 pour-cent de ma puissance, et en plus je l'ai fait de manière urgente et précipitée donc c'est pas vraiment dangereux, pas de quoi en faire un plat, du moins j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas se battre sérieusement, parce que la, je serais obligé de..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke arrivait fasse au renard, sa posture était droite, stoïque et froide. Il semblait émaner de lui de purs ondes de haine et de dégoûts. Naruto se dit que sa haine l'aveuglait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner son identité. Il se releva toujours de manière détendue et il passa ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

"Tiens tiens, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais presque sur que tu viendrais, trop prévisible!

-La ferme!

-Huhuhu! Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur diplomatique aujourd'hui, mauvaise journée?

-Non, c'est juste l'horreur qu'un démon peut m'inspirer.

-Hahahahaa! tu me fais vraiment trop rire toi!

-Je vais te tuer tu sais ? Tu ne devrais pas rire en connaissant mes capacitées, bien que je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'en faire usage.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous estimé tes adversaires alors que tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, après tous l'ignorance peut-être bien plus dangereuse.

-Pourtant tu devrais savoir que tous plis fasse à un héritier Uchiwa.

-Vraiment? Personnellement cela ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde, tu me fais toujours autant rire!

-Tss

-Oh? Aurais-je fais l'affront de mettre en colère ce très chère vampire de la famille royale?

-Tais-toi et viens te battre!

-Ah non ça ne va pas être possible cette nuit je dois partir dans quelques minutes, désolé mais se sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Je ne laisserais pas partir.

-Hélas si, j'en ai bien peur, de toutes façons tu n'as pas vraiment le choix tu sais.

-Aurais-tu peur? Répliqua l'Uchiwa un sourire hautain sur les lèvres

-Bien sur que non se serais un plaisir de faire mu-muse avec toi, mais la j'ai pas le temps de jouée avec un batard

-Se serais plutôt à moi de dire sa. Tu ne tiendrais pas 2 minutes avec moi.

-Ah bon? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça!

-Puis-je au moins te posé une question puisque tu ne veux me donner ton identité.

-Pour l'instant, d'ailleurs je suis impatient de voir ta tête! Mais vas-y pose la question on sais jamais.

-Ce n'es pas dans les habitudes d'un démon de resté au même endroit aussi longtemps, que manigances-tu?

-Et bien rien! Je ne chasse personne, je ne tue personne, enfin mis à part tous vos sbires , mais c'est uniquement pour éviter de foutre une pareille pagaille dans cette ville!

-J'avoue que je ne te comprend pas.

-Y'a pas grand chose à comprendre tu sais...

Naruto s'approcha furtivement du vampire et lui chuchota :

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemie"

Avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Sasuke aurait pu lui courir après et suivre l'odeur de son aura , mais il était trop déstabilisé par ses paroles. Depuis quand un démon ne cherche plus à se battre et en plus lui dit qu'il n'est pas son ennemie?

_C'est quoi ce bordel?! J'y comprends rien! En plus il est partit l'enflure , trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper, la prochaine fois je le vois je vais l'étriper! Et puis qui c'est ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à le cacher? Raaaaaaah je rage!_

Naruto avait échappé de justesse l'affrontement, heureusement, il n'avait aucune envie de relâcher _ça _.

Le lendemain, il arriva presque 30 minutes en retard au cours d'Ibiki, et d'ailleurs celui-ci ne lui en fit même pas la remarque, sûrement que le coup d'éclat d'hier soir l'avait trop traumatisé pour le moment. C'est vrai que de sentir une aura remplis de sang et de meurtres et de flammes, ne donne pas vraiment le meilleure des sentiments du monde. Au moins, pour l'instant il était tranquille pour un bon moi se disait-il.

Sasuke le salua et la pause ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme si leur autre identité n'existait pas, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentré dans le bâtiments du réfectoire, Naruto vit un grand roux juste a côté de celui-ci. Le brun se demandait pourquoi il c'était arrêté d'un coup quand sans prévenir, le kitsune courra en hurlant dans ses bras:

"GAARA!"

**A suivre! **

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous en faites pas bientôt nous aurons de l'action mouahahaha!  
**

**Pour les résultats du sondage c'était un peu du 50/50 alors je me demandais pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en nouant sur le Naru humain et le Naru démon ?  
**

**A bientôt ( et sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes!)  
**


End file.
